Chapter 4/Escape
The Enterprise is attempting to escape the border with the remaining Tok'ra forces but the Der'kal is making it hard for them as the fighters attack the Sovereign class vessel and the small cruisers. On the bridge of the ship Commander Kadan looks at the tactical console as the ship shakes harder under fire she looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Matt return fire hit them with a salvo of photon torpedoes now Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands and presses the fire button. The aft launcher of the Enterprise fires and strikes the Der'kal warships on their forward sections causing a massive explosion on their hulls. All three ships are disabled ma'am Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at her. She nods and looks at the viewer. Have all Tok'ra to form up on us continue course for Starbase 545 full impulse speed Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer and sits in the Captain's Chair. In the Der'kal starbase the commander starts punching John as he's asking him questions. WHAT IS THE DEFENSE CODES TO THE ENTERPRISE'S SHIELD GRID the Commander says as he punches John several times in the face and then in the gut as grabs him by the hair, then Typhuss gets frustrated and snatches the staff from him and hits him with it and then zaps the Commander as Miranda and General Lan'kar are amazed by it. I knew that you couldn't resist for long my love General Lan'kar says as she looks at him. He walks over to her with the staff and wants to interrogate the prisoner. May I interrogate the prisoner says Typhuss as he looks at General Lan'kar. She looks at him. Sure my love have fun but not too much fun General Lan'Kar says as she kisses Typhuss on the cheek. He smiles as the General, Miranda, and the Der'kal soldier walks out of the cell and the door closed as Typhuss puts the staff down and looks at John asked him if he's all right. John are you all right asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Besides having a hurt jaw and a hurt gut I'm good what have you found out? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well they are planning a attack on the Federation, its going to happen soon says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. You've gotta find out more they destroyed the Jumper but you've got to maintain this identity for a little while longer Typhuss, this could be something the Federation may need when that time comes John says as he looks at him. Typhuss tries to objected seeing his friend trapped. If I stay longer they will find out who I really am says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We've got to get more intel then just their planning an invasion of the Federation like how many ships and fighters are they sending against the Federation John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. All right, I will see if I can download it from their computers says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods at him Typhuss hands John the key and leaves the cell in the main meeting area the Der'kal warship Captains are eating dinner as Typhuss sat down as Miranda looks at him. So, Colonel what did you find out from the prisoner Miranda says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Nothing, he wouldn't give up any information says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. She looks at him. We've got an entire fleet ready to attack the Federation once we destroy the Enterprise and the Tok'ra fleet that is trying to escape we'll destroy the heart of the Federation sector 001 Earth Miranda says as she looks at them. You know the Federation fleet will put up one hell of a fight to protect Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. She looks at him. Then we'll destroy them and proceed to Earth and bombard the planet from orbit but let's show them we mean business by broadcasting the execution of Captain John Martin to the entire Federation Alliance fleet and government Miranda says as she looks at the group. General Lan'kar looks at her. I like that see to it Lan'kar says as she looks at Miranda. She nods. In the cell John is standing there as the guard, Miranda, and Typhuss walk into the cell. Well Captain you're service to us is no longer required, this is the Der'kal starbase hi I'm Miranda Tate and we have one of your people in our hands Captain John Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise Miranda says as she shows Captain Martin off. On board the Enterprise and the Aventine Ezri and Commander Kadan is shocked by this as she's standing up from the Captain's chair. Now witness his death Miranda says as she speaks on the viewers of the entire Federation forces.